duckrepublicfandomcom-20200214-history
Duck Republic Wiki:Duck Republic Wiki
Duck Republic The Duck Republic is a country composed of 11 provinces. At 453 million residents, it the second most populous country in the world of ducks. The three co-capital cities are Swamp Docks, Duck Island, and New Fel City. The most populous city is New Fel with a population of 15.6 million residents. The Duck Republic is a very cultural country with a very rich history starting in 2008 when the first ducks immigrated to the land that would later be known as the city of Swamp Docks. Ducks were first organised into a governmental society in 2010 when King Puddle Duck formed the Duck Kingdom. After falling into deep poverty and depression, the Duck Kingdom was overthrown in 2012, and the modern day Duck Republic was formed. History Early Settlers, and Founding of Swamp Docks (2008-2009) In 2008, the first ducks immigrated to the land of the Duck Republic, in search of freedom from the oppressive empire of Mariposa Basin. The ducks landed at the southern coast of Noobotopia, in what was in 2009 established as the city of Swamp Docks. The city quickly became a major sea port for trade, and so its inhabitants expanded the size of the docks until it covered almost the entirety of Swamp Dock Bay. The wooden and concrete docks became so expansive that ducks began to build their homes on the water to avoid the long commute back to land. Duck Kingdom (2010-2011) As the city began to grow rapidly, ducks migrated west to found the city of Noobotopia City, and east to form the city of Duck Island, on an island naturally shaped like a duck. Further east they founded the city of Dreams. Duck Island's central location made it a common pass-through city for travelers between Dreams, and Swamp Docks and Noobotopia City. The city of Duck Island created several high-rise hotels, casinos, theaters, and other buildings to accommodate the increased traffic in and around the city. In late 2009, and early 2010, the Alexis Welch 0 Expressway was built to provide faster, and safer travel across the province of Noobotopia. Duck Island grew rapidly, but over time, the city fell into deep poverty. Businesses could not accommodate the increase in traffic through the city, and many residents were left without food, water, or shelter. In the light of its struggles, a Duck Island native by the name of Puddle Duck quickly became the center of political attention. He promised the citizens of Duck Island a better, wealthier life if he were to be declared the king. The desperate residents of Duck Island decided unanimously that Puddle Duck would from that point on be known as the King of Duck Island. After seeing the prosperity of Duck Island, the now 4 million over-crowded and impoverished ducks of Swamp Docks elected to let King Puddle Duck rule over the city. After ruling over the two cities for several months, Puddle Duck declared the land encompassing Swamp Docks, and Duck Island to be known as the Duck Kingdom. The Duck Island Civil War of 2012 The Duck Kingdom flourished for many months, but as Swamp Docks continued to grow and develop, the pollution inside the city became unbearable, and the air became toxic to breath. Ducks began dying at extreme rates from a lack of oxygen, and the residents of the city were forced to abandon their homes and move to Duck Island in what was later known as the Great Duck Migration of 2012. Duck Island, only 4 square miles, now housed over 6 million ducks, including over 3 million refugees from Swamp Docks. With the rapid increase in population, Duck Island was once again unable to support the needs of the public. Ducks began leaving Duck Island to travel further east to the city of Dreams, but due to overcapacity, the Freedom Bridge collapsed, killing hundreds of ducks, and destroying the only path on or off of Duck Island, leaving its over-crowded population stranded. Near November of 2012, the living conditions in Duck Island became very bad. Trash lined the busy streets, on which nearly 2 million homeless ducks lived, sewage spilled into the canal surrounding the island, eliminating the main source of drinking water, and there was rampant crime throughout this city which had very little law enforcement. Among this chaos lived a cat refugee from Swamp Docks by the name of Captain Bells, and his two daughters, Addison, and Alleyson Bells. Captain Bells, his daughters, and their den-mate Travish organized a large force of rebels to fight against the King's Army. In December of 2012, the Rebel Army stormed Kings Tower, and Captain Bells killed King Puddle Duck. After the fall of the the Duck Kingdom, the people of Duck Island elected Captain Bells as their president. Magnificent War of the Nations (2013) The Magnificent War took place shortly after the Duck Island Civil War. It began when the tribal cats of New Fel banded together to attack the empire of Mariposa Basin, who had been kidnapping cats from New Fel and enslaving them in Mariposa Basin. Half a million tribal cats stormed the eastern coast of Mariposa Basin, conquering the major city of Pond, and causing a widespread panic inside Mariposa Basin. Cats continued to move north, while the ducks of the country of Mohest pushed south into the heart of Park, the capital city of Mariposa Basin. Desperately, the falling empire forced all of its remaining citizens to fight against the invading forces, repelling them out of the country. Mariposa Basin's forces drove the cats south, and into the Duck Republic, causing a retaliation by the Duck Republic's Royal Military. In a couragous effort, the combined forces of the Duck Republic and the tribal cats of New Fel drove Mariposa Basin's troops north before signing a treaty of peace in November 2013. The ducks of Jezyliff continued to fight for several months before expelling the invading forces of Mohest, and Mariposa Basin. It eventually signed a peace treaty with both. Fighting has continued for several years between Mariposa Basin and Mohest, and continues today. Both are accused of several incidences of unprovoked attacks against Duck citizens, but the Ducks' Presidential House has not gathered enough evidence to decide whether to begin a war with the country. The Duck-Cat Coalition and the Merit Wars The Duck-Cat Coalition was formed in 2014 between the Duck Republic, New Fel, and the Stripes Clan of the Amnexna Islands. In return for protecting the Stripes controlled Islands from the rival clans of Amnexna, they would allow the Duck Republic and New Fel to establish naval bases along the coasts of the Stripes controlled Amnexna Islands in order to secure the Duck Republic's naval superiority over Mariposa Basin and Mohest. The Duck Republic fought alongside New Fel and the Stripes Clan in several minor wars, now known as the Merit Wars. The First Merit War began on Slad Island, and area that has long been fought for by the Stripes Clan and the Mountain Clan. The Mountain Clan invaded the territory in 017, and slaughtered nearly the entire population of the Island. Immediately the Duck Republic and New Fel launched a counter-attack on the Mountain Clan capital city of Monnstraus. The Duck Republic Royal Army began an invasion of the city within hours of the invasion of Slad Island, and continued to push inward toward the city-center for the next 5 days, encountering heavy resistance by the Army of Mohest, and ally of the Mountain Clan. The fighting continued in Monnstraus for several months while the New Fel Navy liberated the Island of Slad, and established a powerful military base on the north-most coast. The Duck Republic eventually withdrew from the city of Monnstraus, and established it's own military base on the Island of Slad, to deter further invasions from the Mountain Clan. New Fel Revolution of 2017 Early Government The Duck Republic's governmental system is a Direct and Representative Democracy. Nearly all decisions begin at the people. The people vote on everything that happens in the government. After the majority of the vote is decided, it must also be approved by the President, by the Co-Presidents, and by the Office of Ethical Standards. Not all decisions must be approved by all. Depending on the type of decision being made, certain percent votes in the Office of Ethical Standards can over-rule decisions made by the President and Co-Presidents, and vice versa. Geography, and Climate dfrsgfbgbsfbgsfg Government and Politics sdfvsdbflvisdflv Law Enforcement, and Crime dfssdfv Infastructure dfsdfv Education sdfvsdfv Culture sdfsdfgsfg Healthcare sdfbgsdfbdf Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse